Greetings from Techadon
Greetings From Techadon is the thirty fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the third episode in the third season. Plot Ben finds himself in a potentially deadly situation when he discovers that Vulkanus has put out a hit on him and send out an army of deadly Techadon robots who are dead set on making sure Ben meets an untimely demise. But this time there isn't only one Techadon robot, there are an infinite number of them. And every time Ben destroys one Techadon robot, another, more powerful one is created. Major Events *The Techadons make their Ultimate Alien debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Argit 'Villains' *Vulkanus *Techadon Robot 'Aliens Used' *Brainstorm *Goop *Rath *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Quotes Ben: 'I'll take him down with Goop (''prepares the Ultimatrix. Kevin stops him.) '''Kevin: '''Bad idea! Each robot learns from the one before This one's gonna be harder to stop '''Ben: They're not so tough.They're big brute robots. And I got my own big brute. ('''dials Rath.' ''Transforms to Rath)' ''RATH!!! LEMME' TELL YOU SOMETHING CUSTOM-MADE TECHADON ROBOT, DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO DESTROY ME!!! YOU MAYBE BIG, BUT RATH IS EVEN BIGGER!!!' '(Techadon robot walks near to him) ''EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE YOU'RE TALLER AND HEAVIER THAN ME... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!! 'COZ THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER... '(Techadon robor shoots him with laser and lands on Mr. Smoothie) (rubs his head') ''AWW... RATH DOESN'T REMEMBER HOW THE REST OF THAT GOES... ''THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY FALL!!!! THAT'S WHAT RATH WAS GONNA SAY!!! BY THAT LOGIC, YOU, BEING BIGGER THAN RATH, ISN'T DISADVANTAGE!!!! RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!' (Techadon robot shoots laser. Rath dodges and the laser hits Mr. Smoothie an gets destroyed) (Rath, Kevin, Gwen looks at the ruins of Mr. Smoothie sadly then Gwen and Kevin looks Rath is the most affected) Rath: 'You... You broke Mr. Smoothie...'RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! '(''Rath charges at the Techadon robot and wrestles it) ''' LEMME' TELL YOU SOMETHING CUSTOM-MADE TECHADON ROBOT, DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO DESTROY ME!!! YOU CAN HURT ME!!! YOU CAN HURT THE THINGS I STAND FOR!!! YOU CAN EVEN HURT MY FEELINGS, IF I HAVE ANY!!! BUT NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE!!!!!, HURTS THE SMOOTHY!!! 'Trivia' *This is the second time a Techadon destroys Mr. Smoothie. *It is the first time Kevin made a golf stick by his hands. *Rath reveals more intergalactic wrestling moves that weren't used in Above and Beyond. *Gwen is revealed to be the only main character without a car. *Ben and Gwen now seem to have a closer bond with each other. *This is the second time Ultimate Big Chill appeared in town, the first time was in Escape From Aggregor . *If you look closely, one Dagger Alien and two female Sludgepuppy appeared near the Vulkanus. *Kevin uses his "Video or it didn't happen" line again. The last time he used it was in The Big Story. *It's revealed that Julie is very competitive. *Ben turns into two Ultimate forms of his aliens: Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Echo Echo . *The weapon masters of Techadon have been mentioned in this episode. *At the beginning of the episode, the Ultimatrix is shown in remarkable detail. *The grey-red statuette on golf course was a bit like Ultra Man and Clockwork fused together. *It is revealed that Echo Echo can fly. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes